


Little Sugar Boy

by Shadowhunterr1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yoi - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunterr1/pseuds/Shadowhunterr1
Summary: Yuri Katsuki, a 24 year old sugar boy, works as pole dancer in the club of his master Mr. Belikov. His life changes when a new mysterious customer named Mr. Nikiforov shows up in the club and buys him. Will Yuri finally learn the meaning of true love or will he stay a sugar boy forever?





	1. My new master

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by yoicomic on IG  
> You can find me on IG as @victuri_nikiforov
> 
> #### chapters
> 
> 1\. My new master  
> 2\. Scream my name  
> 3\. Vitya shades of gay  
> 4\. A deep conversation  
> 5\. Crazy in love  
> 6.

I'm Yuri Katsuki and I'm 24. I was born in Japan. Mr. Belikov adopted me when I was 12. That's when everything changed. I was transported to Russia. I had to learn a lot about this new world. I never thought that I would end up as a pole dancing sugar boy but that's who I am now. Almost every night my master calls me to his room, wanting me to please him. First it was strange and scary but now I'm used to it and I like it to have sex. My master treats me well as long as I behave. He uses a whip to punish me if I disobey him  
One day at the club, a rich guy with an expensive suit keep staring at me from the table while Im on my job. He was alone, he ordered some red wine. His silver hair and blue eyes were so pretty. My heart started beating fast just by looking at him. That guy was hotter than the other customers. Not that it was important because I have to please only my master and no one else but maybe I will try to be more seductive during my solo. 

The eyes of the guy said to me: Seduce me. I would find a way to seduce you somehow, even though I was just like any other pole dancer. Not even a minute later another pole dancer try to seduce him and the others did the same. I was getting pissed, so I went to him wildly and took his tie off. I dont know why I'm like this. All I want to know is who is he? what is his favorite color? does he has a lover? 

While I was staring at those beautiful blue eyes he smirked at me. What does it mean? Did he like it or was I bad and did he think that it was funny that I'm so hopeless? Anyway I didn't have much time because Mr. Belikov showed up. "Boys why are the all of you attacking Mr. Nikiforov? Amuse the other customers as well!" The pole dancers quickly split up and I was the only one nearby Mr. Nikiforov. The name sounded good but I had never heard it before. He suddenly pulled me close and kissed me. Mr. Belikov screamed out my name because no one was ever allowed to do that kind of things to me before. 

"Wait for me sugar boy, lets runaway with me after this" he whispered softly. 

I wanted to reply but my master came between us. "The two of you my office now!" I sighed and headed to the office. Mr. Nikivorof followed me and stayed close to me. I had broken one of the most important rules. No kissing customers. Doesn't matter what the reason is. Mr. Belikov pointed at one of the chairs and his eyes said: sit down. I listened and sat down. I didn't want to make things worse. Mr. Nikiforov sat down next to me and moved the chair a little closer to mine. I looked at Mr. Nikiforov. He wasn't nervous, he was grinning. Was this amusing to him? But we were in big trouble! Mr Belikov sat behind his desk, his fingers tapping the desk impatiently. Oh boy this wasn't a good sign. 

"M-master what's my p-punishment?" I dont know why I did stammer. I didn't want to be stammering in front of my master, especially if someone else was in the same room. 

"Shut up japanese boy. Hey Belikov, take my money or I will take your head." Mr. Belikov turned pale. Mr. Nikiforov was even more amused by now. "Easy I'm just joking. But I'm not joking about this japanese boy. This boy is mine now." Said Mr. Nikiforov while writing cheque from god knows how much.

I can't believe he just bought me. After that we went outside and a limo showed up. Mr. Nikiforov told me to get in the limo and so I did. I sat down next to him but Mr. Nikiforov moved me closer to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist. Suddenly it was starting to get hot in the limo.

"S-sir do I have to call you master too?" Mr. Nikiforov smirked. He smirked often, like everything was a game to him. "You can call me Victor when we're somewhere private but in bed you can call me sir or master." He kisses my cheek and whispered in my ear. "But until we get out this limo it's Victor for you. Now, show me what you got." 

He leaned back and unzipped his own pants. Then he slowly pulls down his underwear so his cock becomes visible. It was huge. "I want that you only use your hands. Understood?" I nodded. "Understood ma- I mean Victor."

"Now move your hand." I nodded and started to move my hand slowly. "C'mon Yuri, I'm sure that you can do better. Turn me on with your hand."

I licked my hand so my saliva is all over his cock, I saw that his cock raised a little. There was a little smile dancing on his lips and a low moan escaped from his mouth.

"Are you even enjoying it Yuri? You look so focused. I want you to have fun" To have fun? Mr. Belikov had never said those words to me. My hand slowed down a little and started to move more careful. Victor's cock raised a little more this time. I started to smile. My heart beated a little faster of excitement. On that moment the limo stopped. "Yuri that's enough for now. We're home." I stopped and pulled my hands back. "Okay Victor." Victor pulled up his boxers and zipped his pants.

We got out the limo and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was probably the most beautiful building in St. Petersburg. We used the elevator to go to the penthouse on the top floor. How much money did Victor have? He opened the door and we entered the living room, which was bigger than I could've ever imagined. There was a huge flat screen tv on one of the walls, a painting on the other and big couch. I don't know from what kind of material it's made of but I could see that it was expensive. I don't even want to know the price of all this stuff together. I walked to the window. A whole wall was made of glass. The view was breathtaking. This must be the most beautiful view on the city.

Victor suddenly hugged me from behind, surprising me. I hadn't heard him coming. "Do you like the view my little piggy?" I swallowed. One of his hands was on my crotch. I forced myself not to get distracted by his hand and nodded. "Y-yes I do." Suddenly I could feel his breath against my ear. "Would you like to see the other rooms?" I nodded again. "Yes Victor." A smirk appeared. "I'll show you your room first. It's one of the smaller rooms in the penthouse." Victor walked away and I followed him. He opened one of the doors. There was a lot of light in the room as we stepped in. This room also had a wall made of glass. The view wasn't as beautiful as in the living room but it was still breathtaking. There was a bed that was big enough for two persons. 

"Yuri you also have a bathroom." He pointed at the second door in the room. I walked to the door and opened it. "It isn't much but I hope that it's good enough." Said Victor behind me. I sniff when he says isn't much. There was a shower, a simple bath and of course the ordinary stuff you had in your bathroom. There was even a new toothbrush and toothpaste for me. I turn around to look at my new master.

"Isn't much? Victor I've never had a private bathroom, my bedroom is huge and I bet that you will also give me expensive clothes." Victor chuckled. He did that so often. I had already noticed that.  
"I can buy cheap clothes for you if you don't want expensive clothes." I knew that my cheeks turned red.  
"You know what I mean!" A few seconds later I covered my mouth with my hands.  
"Victor I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you. I didn't meant to be rude to you!"  
Victor shakes his head. "Yuri, yuri, yuri. My little sugar boy. I don't even want to know how your previous master treated you. It's fine. You are allowed to talk to me like that. I don't want that you always say things I want to hear. Now."

He took my face in his hands. "Let's show you my room. You will spend a lot time there after all." He took my hand and pulled me to his own room. His room was even huger than mine. This was probably the biggest bedroom in the penthouse. Victor had a tv on his wall, which shouldn't had surprise me, and a king sized bed. 

"Yuri." He said soft. He was laying on the bed, like a female model would. He was laying on his side. 

"Seduce me." He blinks seductively at me. I had the feeling that I would have to get used to this because this would probably happen often. I didn't move. He had completely surprised me. I didn't had expected that he wanted me already but I didn't mind either.  
"Well sugar boy, undress now." I obeyed him and undresssed.  
Victor kept staring at me at the whole time.  
"Sit on my lap Yuri." And so I did. I look a little shy at him  
"C-can I kiss you?" I asked him with a shaking voice.  
"Yes but I want you to use your tongue." He smirked at me. I started to kiss him softly at first, but then my mind went blank. I shove my tongue into his mouth. Victor had turned me on. My dick was hard because of this handsome man. 

Victor pulled back to talk. "I want you to undress me."  
I started to unbutton his shirt first. I look at him to see if I did it right. His face was emotionless but in this case it was a good thing. I did it right. I unbuckle his belt. "Do you want me to put your belt on the nightstand?" Victor nodded as reply. That was good enough for me. I placed his belt on the nightstand. I unzipped his pants and took them off. Then I also took his shirt off. I folded his clothes and placed them on the nightstand as well.  
"Let the fun begin." Victor sounded so sexy when he said those words. "Seduce me with all you have Yuri." And that were the magical words for me. My life would be different from now on. My life would be better. I would be happier.


	2. Scream my name

I started to kiss him on his neck, down his collarbone where I moved my tongue against his bone. My lips moved lower and I continued kissing him until his cock. My new master really seemed to enjoy this.  
"Suck it my little sugar boy, make your master hard" He said that while he was playing with my hair. I looked at those beautiful blue eyes while sucking his dick. I moved my tongue around his dick but then.

"Yuri I want you to stop." Suddenly he pushed me off.

Victor went on top of me. He gave me a french kiss and played. The kiss really turned me on. One of his hand started to play with my nipples. He stopped with kissing me so he could suck and lick my nipples. He was sucking and licking it hard. He made me moan and almost scream everytime he bit my nipple.

"Vic-nng wait.." I moaned.

"Why would I wait? Your whole body doesn't want me to stop."

He smirked at me again and started to suck my dick while his fingers slipped into my hole and started to move. Damn he hit my soft spot. I moaned even more.  
"V-victor please, put.. h-hah.. your dick in me." I could feel Victor's fingers going out of me. Suddenly he pushed his dick inside of me and started to thrust fast. He kissed me so I didn't scream his name.  
"Since I've met you I've wondered which face you make when you come, and how your moan would sound. I want to know what you look like after you've had sex with your master, with me. I wanted you to call me your master. I wanted you to be mine." He said on a seductive tone while drawing circles on my chest with his finger.

"If you want to know which face I make when I come, then you have to thrust me faster master." Victor smirked.

"With pleasure my little sugar boy." He started to thrust me even faster. "Scream my sugar boy." His face moved closer to mine and he looked into my brown eyes.

"Scream the name of your new master." I took a deep breath.

"VICTOR!" Victor smirked at me.

I don't think I can hold more, I am about to cum. Victor seems cant hold either. "Victor ah..I am about- nggh to come.." "So do I Yuuri, lets come together"

He came a lot. He took his gasping breath. I wonder if I had satisfied him enough. My sight was getting blurry, I felt tired and suddenly everything went black.

**{Victor's POV}**

Suddenly I heard a snore. I looked grinning at my little sugar boy. Yuri was asleep. Carefully I wiped the hair out Yuri's face. Yuri looked beautiful in his sleep. I thought back to then moment when I saw Yuri for the first time.

_What a beautiful pole dancer. He danced like he was the music. I really enjoyed this view. I wonder if he knows I want him._

I took Yuri in my arms and carried him carefully to his room. We wouldn't sleep together, yet. I placed Yuri in bed and covered him with the sheets. Yuri looked so peaceful. My heart jumped a little. No one had ever made him feel like this. I looked for the last time at Yuri before closing the door.

**{Yuri's POV}**

The next day came. I slowly opened my eyes when I heard a knock on my door. It was morning. I saw that I was in my own bedroom. Who had brought me here? Had it been Victor or had someone did it for me. I heard another knock and a voice I'd never heard before.

"Yuri are you awake? Mr. Nikiforov is asking for you. He want to have breakfast with you in the dining room." Yuri heard footsteps. The butler must've walked away. Who would've been it? I hadn't seen a butler last night. I got up. I saw clothes laying on his nightstand. It was a simple yukata. The butler had probably done that. I went to the dining table. Victor was there stiring his coffee.

"Uhm Victor.." I still didnt get use to talk to him.

"Good morning Yuuri, those yukata looks good on you. Tea or coffee?" He asked me with his big smile.

"Th-ank you.. Tea is fine" I was blushed.

I never thought that I would have breakfast and sharing the moment with someone who was sitting at the same table as me. No one treated me as well as he did. He ate his breakfast quietly, deep in thought.

"So Yuuri how is your breakfast?"

"It's delicious Victor"

"Last night's dinner was more delicous. I love eating your ass." Victor is smirked.

I choked and blushed even more. He knew exactly how to make me red. I don't know If I liked him or loved him, all I know is that every time when I think of him I want to be with him forever.

Victor broke the silence.

"So shall we get you new clothes today? It will be fun to shop with you. Don't worry about the money. I'll buy whatever you like. You're my sugar boy after all." He winked at me. I blushed and looked at my hands. Damn it, Victor could made me blush so easily. It wasn't fair. That guy was perfect. He was young, looked like a model and he was really rich. He was so different than me but yet he liked me. Why was he so interested in me? I'm not special. I'm just one simple sugar boy.

"Yuri? Is everything alright? You zoned out." Victor was looking worried about me. That surprised me. I nodded as reply.

"Ye- yeah I'm fine. No need to worry about me." Victor was still frowning. Damn, he was even hot when he was frowning. Yet, I wasn't sure if he believed me or not.

"Alright then." He places his hand on mine and looked into my eyes.

"You know that you can talk to me right? Yuri I'm here for you. I'm your friend. Maybe I can be something more for you. But let me know if something bothers you okay? I want to help you."

"Victor aren't you too kind to me? I mean, I don't deserve all that kindness. Why Victor? Why are you so kind to me?"

"Sssh just get in the car Yuuri." Replied Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ####  Sneak peak 
> 
> Victor acompanied me all day. He was driving. I couldn't stop thinking about last night whenever I am alone with him. He was amazing. His finger, his tongue, his..
> 
> "Yuuri, didn't you hear me?" He shouted at me.  
> "I'm sorry victor, I spaced out. Could you repeat it please?"


	3. Vitya shades of gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day special. We wrote it quickly so we could post it today so that means no sneak peak this time! We hope that you like it. We finished this chapter today

Victor acompanied me all day. He was driving. I couldn't stop thinking about last night whenever I am alone with him. He was amazing. His finger, his tongue, his..

"Yuri, didn't you hear me?" He shouted at me.  
"I'm sorry victor, I spaced out. Could you repeat it please?"  
"I'm asking you which store do you want to go."  
"Anywhere is fine.."

He took me to an expensive store. He choose some clothes for me. I bet that he was really enjoying this moment with me. I loved his sparkling eyes and of course his heart shaped mouth, wait what. Was I falling in love with this man?

It took him an hour to decide what kind of clothes should I wear. After the shopping he asked me where did I want to go. 

"I want to go to an casual place with no luxury at all.. I want to watch a movie, eat an ice cream just a normal date"

Victor spaced out. So did I.

"I'm sorry Victor.. It's not.. I didn't mean that this is a date-" I was so panicked.  
"Let's go then, Yuri." He smiled and took my hand.

He bought me some sweet chocolate ice cream, I dont know why but everything seems beautiful around him. Crap I cant believe it I have fallen for him. 

"Ah yuri theres something in your face" victor touched my cheeks and licked his finger off. That's a very sexy scene from Victor Nikiforov. 

After that he asked me if I wanted to watch a movie and so we went to the cinema. We decided to watch Fifty Shades Of Gray. That movie had come out today. We found our seats and sat down while holding hands. A few people looked weird at us, others just ignored us. The movie was very tempting. I wasn't really sure what was going on with Victor but he seemed very quiet during the movie. Every scene of movie I had imagine If Victor would do the things on the movie to me. After 2 hours and 9 minutes the movie was finished. I wondered why Victor was in a rush after the movie. We got back to the car and suddenly he kissed me deeply. I forgot how to breath and didn't know how to stop kissing that beautiful man.

"Thank you for the movie my little sugar boy. Congratulations for making me hard." Victor grinned at me.

"Which one was making you hard? The movie? Or me?"

"I just Imagine you were playing the role of Anastasia"

"Does this mean you're going to make love to me, Victor?" I impersonated Anastasia.

He kissed my lips again. This kiss was different, it was smooth and without tongue. He whispered in my left ear,  
"As you wish" and continued licking my ear. He drove me to the hotel. He had already booked the presidential suit.  
It was huge. It had an intimidate and charming atmosphere. I could see that it had high quality comfort because all the furniture looked really expensive.

As soon as we were in our room he pushed me on the bed. He took my clothes off quickly. Wow, Victor must be really horny. Before I could even do something Victor was already busy with taking his own clothes off. He spread my legs. In a second, he kissed me while he was thrusting in my ass without a warning. 

"Vnggh" I couldn't say a single word. It was hurting but it was good at the same time. My mouth filled with his tongue and my ass with his cock. He held my hands tightly. He pulls back his lips for letting me moan and breath

"Victor ah.. hha deeper.."

I came a lot this time. My seed was all over his stomach. Victor came after me. This wild sex really seduced me. 

My eyes looked around in the room. I smiled a little. Our clothes were everywhere in the room. He looked deep into my eyes and said  
"Happy Valentine's Day Yuri." Victor was tracing circles on my chest. It was an intimate moment.  
"Happy Valentine's Day Victor." He placed his head on my chest, probably to listen to my heartbeat.

"Yuri be my valentine forever."

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. 

"That sounded like a marriage proposal." I mumbled. God I was getting tired. Victor mumbled something back but I drifted off. The tiredness won. I had fallen asleep


	4. A deep conversation

I woke up the next morning in Victor's arm. I smiled when I felt his arms around me. His six pack was against my back. I couldn't believe that I was sharing a bed with this beautiful man. My eyes widened when I realised it. We've slept together for the first time. We'd slept in separated beds before this, should I call it a date? 

Suddenly I felt Victor's leg moving. Was he waking up?

"Victor are you awake?" I whispered. I heard groaning and Victor pulled me closer. Nope, he wasn't awake at all. I hoped that he wouldn't drool on me. That would be gross. It was wet and dirty. 

"Yuuuriii."  
I heard Victor saying in his sleep. Was he dreaming about me? I wondered what was going on in his head. Did he really have a crush on me? A sugar boy and a ordinary pole dancer? I was just his toy right? I was only around him to please him, I told myself. Never forget that Yuri Katsuki. Your job is to please Victor. It doesn't matter if your master loves you or not. You're just a simple sugar boy. You're not boyfriend material and neither is Victor. Victor is out your reach. He is rich and powerful. He would never marry a sugar boy who needs glasses so he can see.

"Yuuuuuriiiiii!" apparently Victor was waking up.

"Yes Victor?" I was wondering what he wanted from me. 

"Oh you're awake?" Really? That's why you were yelling at me?

"Yes and if I weren't I would've woken up by now." Why was Victor smiling like that? He looked so hot with his messy hair and that sleepy smile. Wait what? Why had I been irritated? I shook my head and focused on Victor's voice. 

"We can order room service. We're in a hotel after all and I'm not planning to cook. I'm rich enough to make other people cook for me."

I blinked. Sometimes I forgot how rich Victor was. How could I've gotten used to all this luxury so quickly?   
"Sounds good to me but Victor.. How did you become so rich? Were you born rich or did you earn the money by yourself? You're so young to be a billionaire already."

"Well... let me see." Answered Victor. 

"I'm part of the mafia."

"YOU ARE WHAT?!" Victor only chuckled. He looked so amused that I wanted to hit his beautiful face.

"You could say that I took over the family business when my parents died." He placed his finger on his lips. 

"My father was the head of the mafia and of course he had a company to hide that he was part of the mafia. Now I'm the boss." He said smiling.

My jaw dropped. I hadn't seen this explanation coming.   
"It explains the gun..." I said softly. Wait. "Am I in danger because of you?"

"Yes of course." Said Victor simply. 

Great, this was really great. I'm a dead man thanks to Victor Nikiforov.

"You can't leave Yuri. It doesn't matter how bad you want to leave. I'm your master. You belong to me."   
God. I just realized that yesterday wasn't a date, I was just a toy.

"That's right... I'm just your toy." I looked down. I didn't see Victor frown.

"Yuri..." he took my hand and forced me to look at him.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just... I've been alone for a long time but then you showed up. I'm bad with explaining how I feel. I'm only human. I make mistakes."

"B-but you're so... perfect." I replied but Victor shook his head. 

"Yuri I'm not. I'm not a God. I'm just like you."

"No Victor! You're not like me at all. I'm ordinary but you... you are special! You're kind, you're handsome. I'm sure that everyone who meets you loves you! You're confident and you have beautiful eyes. I always drown in them." Damn.... I blushed. I didn't meant to mention his eyes. "Forget the part about your eyes please."

"Really? You drown in my eyes?" I sighed and nodded. Man this was so awkward.

"Yes I do. They're so blue. My eyes are just simple brown. They're ordinary, just like me." I heard Victor groan. 

"Yuri you're not ordinary. Not to me. You're special. You always move so elegant and when you hear music you become part of the music. You're kind. You put everyone on the first place. All those qualities make me want to protect you. I don't want that someone takes you away from me Yuri."

Close... so close. His lips were almost touching mine. Wait, did he just confess his love to me? Or did he just care a lot about me?

"C'mon Yuri. Let's get dressed. We can't walk around like this the whole day." I nodded and the both of us got dressed. I was still wondering how the both of us felt about each other. Did we have a spark? A connection? Love was so confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ####  sneak peak 
> 
> After we had breakfast in the hotel we went back to Victor's penthouse. It had been cozy during breakfast but now the two of us were sitting quietly in the car. You could feel the tension between me and Victor. We didn't even make eye contact. Maybe Victor was trying to figure out his feelings as well. "V-Victor?"


	5. Crazy in love

After we had breakfast in the hotel we went back to Victor's penthouse. It had been cozy during breakfast but now the two of us were sitting quietly in the car. You could feel the tension between me and Victor. We didn't even make eye contact. Maybe Victor was trying to figure out his feelings as well. 

"V-Victor?"

"Hmmm?" For the first time after breakfast we made eye contact. Victor looked questioning at me but I could see that he had been lost in his thoughts. What was going on in that beautiful head?

"Have you.... have you ever been in love?" I've said it. I looked down at my hands and suddenly I was really nervous.

"No." I heard Victor saying with a low voice.   
"I've never fallen for someone. What about you Yuri?"

Don't look in his eyes. Don't look. I looked up and I looked straight into his eyes. Damn it. 

"I-I-I I've n-n-nnever b-bbeen in love...." 

I was a blushing and stammering mess. Victor frowned. Was he worried?

"Yuri is everything okay? You look so nervous and you tensed up when we made eye contact." He placed his right hand on my left thigh. I bit my lip. He was only making me more nervous.

"I'm fine." My voice had been really high. I almost sounded like a woman. I expected that Victor would laugh but he didn't. He just pulled his hand back and focused on the road. I sighed. Why did I always have to be so awkward?

When we were back in the penthouse Victor pulled me to his bedroom. I didn't had a choice because Victor was apparently really strong. We ended up in his private bathroom. 

"Take your clothes off Yuri. Now."

I swallowed nervous. Victor had never been so commanding as he was now. Had I made him angry? Victor looked at me with his arms crossed. Quickly I took my clothes off and threw them in a corner. 

"Now you have to take a shower. Don't wash yourself." I nodded and turned on the shower. At first the water was cold but fortunately it was quickly warm. Now I just stood there naked with my back to Victor. 

"Yuri turn around." I heard him saying softly. His voice was close to me. I turned around and I saw Victor in full glory. I didn't had the time to enjoy it because Victor pressed his lips on mine. His arms were slowly wrapping around me. I had never been kissed like this. This kiss was lovingly. My arms slowly wrapped around Victor. My heart was beating fast. This was how two lovers kissed. Victor's hand was pulling soft at my hair and I noticed that I liked it.

I didn't know for how long we kissed. Had it been seconds? Minutes? Or even hours? Victor pulled back. No he couldn't do that. I wanted more. I placed my hands on Victor's cheeks and kissed him passionately. I had to make it obvious that I shared his feelings. This love wasn't coming from one side. I felt our cocks touching each other. Both of us were hard. We both wanted to go further. I was sure that we couldn't even reach Victor's bed.

Victor pushed me against the wall. It was cold compared to the warm water and Victor's hot body. 

"Damn it Yuri. Look what you're doing to me. Thanks to you I'm crazy in love." Victor was blushing. I'd never seen him blushing before.

"V-Vitya... I know that you want it. I've seen you in full glory. Use that glory on me. Make me yours. P-please Vicchan." I clinged onto him. 

"If you love me then satisfy me for once." I clinged onto him. Victor looked surprised.

"Satisfy you? You want it that bad? I have to admit that I didn't see that coming. Maybe we can switch roles for once, you can be the master until we leave this shower." He tilted his head and grinned.

"It would be interesting, now strip Victor." My heart was about to jump out my chest. 

"As you wish, master." He moved a little closer to me.

"Okay let's start with your mouth, kiss my body with those beautiful lips of yours. Wait, actually I want that your lips touch my dick. Suck me." I touched his soft lips with my finger. Victor went on his knees and carefully took my dick in his mouth. 

He sucked my dick deeply, It was getting harder. I played his hair. I would almost cum.

"Ah.. Victor put your cock in- ah! Me!" I moaned loud.

I was wet. The water drops on us and Victor was making me wet as well. Victor was moving fast and he wasn't careful at all. The sex, it was rough. Victor was really horny after all. It was wild sex. He was holding my hand tighter than before. My fingers scratched Victor's back while I was playing with his tongue. I screamed. It was such a pleasure to having sex with him. 

"Vic-ah..I can't hold any-Ah! More..!" He wasn't very gentle with me.

"Yuri..." He said soft.

"V-vic ah wait- ah.." He was still moving fast.

"Be my lover Yuri." I blushed. How could he confess his love to me in the middle of our shower sex. 

"No one can satisfy me except for you, Yuri." Whispered Victor in my left ear. I couldn't hold it anymore, I came all over his stomach. We were dirty around each other in private and I loved that.

"So what's your answer Yuri?" His eyes told me he was really serious.

"Isn't it obvious Victor? Yes I do." 

We laugh together and ended up soaking in a hot bath.

"Victor meeting you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for taking me as your Sugar Boy. I may have lost that title now but I'm still proud of it." I caresses Victor's cheek, who was smiling at me, and looked into his eyes.

"I will never stop with loving you Victor. I will love you forever." I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ####  Sneak peak 
> 
> "Yuri I don't want that we sleep in separated rooms. I want that you sleep in the same room as me." Victor's words surprised me. Did he really want to take the next step?

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by yoicomic on IG  
> You can find me on IG as @victuri_nikiforov
> 
> This is a new experience for me and yoicomic. We've never collaborated before. I hope that you like this story. More chapters will follow soon!


End file.
